IBC Won the TV Ratings Lead in March
April 3, 2014 Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) sustained its leadership over rival TV networks in March as more Filipinos nationwide watched its programs, hitting an average audience share of 31%, or 5 points ahead of ABS-CBN’s 44% and GMA’s 34%, according to industry-trusted multinational market research group Kantar Media. Since then, IBC-13 is now the third giant TV network in the country just like ABS-CBN and GMA 7. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,609 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has only 1,980 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. IBC enjoyed a third lead on primetime (6PM-12MN) in the previous month with an average national audience share of 25%, or 5 points higher than ABS-CBN’s 48% and GMA’s 33%. IBC Kapinoy Primetime also ruled in other key territories like Balance Luzon (areas in Luzon outside Mega Manila) with 22% average audience share vs ABS-CBN’s 52% and GMA’s 33%; in the Visayas where it recorded 15%, vs ABS-CBN’s 62% and GMA’s 23%; and in Mindanao with 13% or almost three times of ABS-CBN’s 63% and GMA’s 22%. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. IBC swept the top 25 most-watched programs in the country in March including Janella in Wonderland (33.4%), Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (32.6%), Maya Loves Sir Chief (31.8%), 2014 PLDT Home TVolution PBA Commissioners' Cup: San Mig Coffee Mixers vs. Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters (30.8%), 2014 PLDT Home TVolution PBA Commissioners' Cup: Alaska Aces vs. San Miguel Beermen (29.9%), Express Balita (29.1%), The Million Second Quiz (25.6%), Sandy's Romance (25%), Born to be a Superstar (23.8%), 2014 PLDT Home TVolution PBA Commissioners' Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Mig Coffee Mixers (22.4%), DMZ-TV (21.9%), Crazy Little Thing Called Love (21.4%), Carita de Angel (21%) and Whattaboys (20.8%). Janella Salvador's fantasy series Janella in Wonderland and Drew Arellano's popular and top-rating game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? were also helped propel the ratings of IBC-13. IBC’s top-rating fantaserye on Philippine TV history Janella in Wonderland (33.4%), meanwhile, made a big splash while became number one scoring 33.4%, or almost 8 points higher than ABS-CBN’s TV adaptation of Mars Ravelo classic Dyesebel with 32.2% and GMA’s Kambal Sirena with 17.9%. The top-rating game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? won on its Saturday primetime slot with a 32.6% average national TV rating, besting Bet On Your Baby with 26.7% and Picture Picture with only 10.6%. I Will Be Here ended with only 11.9% and the network's new offering Thai superstar Mario Maurer's first drama series with the local TV adaptation of 2010 hit Thai film Crazy Little Thing Called Love (21.4%) also conquered the ratings game on its pilot episode defeating rival programs are Ikaw Lamang (27.4%) vs. Carmela (16.1%), while the network's feel-good noontime show APO Tanghali Na! (16.3%) continues to beat It's Showtime (14.8%) and Eat Bulaga! (12.2%) because of its well-loved segments Calendar Girl, Barangay APO, Cash o Bukas, Bigtime APO and the all-time favorite game Pera O Para. Premiere telecast of the Sunday feel-good party habit youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! with 10.8% average national TV rating than ASAP 19 (11.9%) and Sunday All Stars (8.1%), while the feel-good teen drama every Sunday, Friends 4Ever debuted with a 14.7% national TV rating compared to 9.9% of Luv U and 8.9% of True Horror Stories. Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its current subscribers are ABS-CBN, IBC, PTV, Sky Cable, J. Romero and Associates, 720ConsumerConnect, Starcom, OMD, PhD, Mediacom, Mindshare, MEC, Maxus, Universal McCann, Wellmade Manufacturing Corporation, Brand Ideas, and MPG Havas. They also include pan-regional networks like CSM Media Inc., Fox International Channels, Star HK, Discovery, AXN, HBO, MTV, Sony Pictures Television International, Celestial Tiger, and A&E Television Network. Among these, the following subscribe to both urban and rural TV audience measurement: ABS-CBN, IBC, Brand Ideas, MPG Havas, and 720ConsumerConnect. 'TOP 30 PROGRAMS FROM MARCH 2014 (NATIONAL HOMES)' #''Got to Believe'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.6% #''Honesto'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.2% #''Janella in Wonderland'' (IBC) - 33.4% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 32.6% #''Dyesebel'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.2% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 31.8% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.3% #''2014 PLDT Home TVolution PBA Commissioners' Cup: San Mig Coffee Mixers vs. Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters'' (IBC) - 30.8% #''2014 PLDT Home TVolution PBA Commissioners' Cup: Alaska Aces vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 29.9% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 29.1% #''Maalaala Mo Kaya'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.8% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.2% #''Ikaw Lamang'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.6% #''Bet On Your Baby'' (ABS-CBN) - 26.7% #''The Million Second Quiz'' (IBC) - 25.6% #''Sandy's Romance'' (IBC) - 25% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 23.8% #''2014 PLDT Home TVolution PBA Commissioners' Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Mig Coffee Mixers'' (IBC) - 22.4% #''Annaliza'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.9% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.6% #''DMZ-TV'' (IBC) - 21.9% #''Crazy Little Thing Called Love'' (IBC) - 21.4% #''Carita de Angel'' (IBC) - 21% #''Whattaboys'' (IBC) - 20.8% #''Kambal Sirena'' (GMA) - 17.9% Source: Kantar Media